2015 VidCon Recap
is an animation and a VidCon recap video created by Rebecca Parham. Synopsis Rebecca Parham explains her highlights to her trip to VidCon 2015. Highlights * Rebecca tweeted OnlyLeigh to get coffee from Starbucks. Lee was walking around the streets, and Rebecca asked where they were going, then they both got coffee and were both talking about animation until night. * She met Olga Kay and Kay recognized Rebecca from her art and social media. * She met Rusty Clanton and said that a doodle that Rebecca made ruined his life, even though he was joking. * Rebecca thought that she was going to miss her chance meeting Jacksfilms, but she met her again after his panel. * On the second and the last day, she was hanging out with her Annoying Orange friends, until she heard somebody saying her name. A kid by the name of Ben Lotinga watched her videos, and Rebecca was amazingly shocked by that fact. They took a selfie together. * At the exhibitor party on the second night of VidCon, she was playing Mario Kart with her friend Shannon on a high resolution screen. Rebecca didn't play the game professionally, thus she got smack talked by Kid President, and he judged her unprofessional gaming skills. Rebecca didn't know that Kid President was smack talking her, which is why her brother, David Parham, told her that. Then, they both play a round of Mario Kart. * She met her friend, Catie Wayne, and they both ate at a food truck lunch while listening to Nick Patera singing Disney songs. * OnlyLeigh introduced SWooZie to Rebecca. He applied to the same animation school as Rebecca, Ringing College of Art and Design, but didn't get in. * Rebecca watch a large swarm of fans chasing a YouTuber, who have almost taken down the PBS chill lounge. * At the exhibitor party, Rebecca was hanging out with DaneBoe when she spotted Rhett & Link from Good Mythical Morning. Rebecca decided to met Rhett. * At the VIP party when Rebecca, Dane and Shannon were eating dinner, Link showed up at the table. Rebecca didn't know how to act, so Dane told her to met him. * On the last day of VidCon, she was walking around the halls of the convention center, when she came across TomSka. He had a short line of people waiting to see him, so Rebecca came into the line, took her book of YouTubers and introduced herself to him. However, TomSka already knew who Rebecca was, and even watched her videos. She was very thrilled on the inside, but she kept it cool on the outside. He signed her book and took a selfie together with both of their phones. * Rebecca met Sean Klitzner from Door3 with his wife, Noel Klitzner and his daughter, Brooklyn Klitzner. Sean told her that she couldn't talk to his daughter until she drew her. * She met Meghan Tonjes. * She saw Markiplier but never got to talk to him. * She drew art of her and the Annoying Orange crew together, and they loved it. Summary She had a lot of fun and she met a lot of people, including a few YouTubers like TomSka. She was even surprised that some people recognized her, but in this case, she was really happy for that to happen. However, she did get somewhat annoyed by Kid President smack-talking her. Characters * Rebecca Parham herself * Ami Yamato * OnlyLeigh * Olga Kay * Rusty Clanton * Jacksfilms * Ben Lotinga * Shannon (Rebecca's friend) * Kid President * David Parham (Rebecca's brother) * Catie Wayne * Nick Pitera * sWooZie * Fans of another YouTuber who have nearly taken down the PBS chill lounge. * Rhett & Link from Good Mythical Morning * DaneBoe * TomSka * TomSka's fans * Sean Klitzner * Sean's wife, Noel Klitzner * Sean's daughter, Brooklyn Klitzner * Meghan Tonjes * Markiplier * Aaron * Steven * Mike * Derek Reception The reception for this video was positive. However, some people wish they met Rebecca. Trivia * She repeats the same intro in her VidCon recaps: "I went to VidCon and cool things and I'm terrible at taking pictures, so I made an animation instead because ______". * This was not her first year at VidCon. In fact, it was her second year. It was just that she didn't make a 2014 VidCon recap.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n5mJl8DNrqE Category:Videos Category:Animations Category:VidCon recaps Category:Videos uploaded in 2015